


Gwaine's World

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Gwaine thinks about sex. A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Canon AU. Magic in Camelot. Sexual content. Fantasizing. Sex dreams. Threesomes. Sex!

Gwaine woke with a jolt from his dream of having both Merlin and Arthur bending him across the table in King's quarters and having their way with him. His mouth was dry and his cock was hard as his body ached for a release.

Gwaine looked around and found half the Knight's chamber empty. The others were still lost in their sweet slumber. He reached down and grabbed hold of his cock. Closing his eyes, and biting his lower lip, Gwaine started to wank. He couldn't make a noise, he knew that, but it wasn't going to be that difficult given he'd had someone in his bed one night and they'd managed to stay quiet. Staying quiet on his own was not even a challenge.

As he fucked his right hand, remembering the dream of being penetrated by Arthur himself, Gwaine played with his balls. He would have loved to have someone else's hand there, tugging him, imposing just the right kind of pressure, but he knew he'd have to settle for himself for now. He could find someone else later on to fulfil his need. If Mordred was alone...

He arched up at the thought and spilled all over his hand as his thoughts diverted from Arthur to Mordred. By all that was holy, that Knight did things to him no one else could. Gwaine continued thrusting into his hand as he spent himself while thinking of Mordred's lips—what it would be like to press his tongue against them. His cock.

He dressed quickly and headed over to the training grounds. Nothing like a bit of exercise and sparring to get his mind off the one thing that haunted his evenings. As much as he loved dreaming about being royally fucked by the King and the King's consort, there was something about Mordred that pushed his buttons. Always did.

When he was almost done with his training, Gwaine thought heading over to the baths with Percival would be a good idea. Percival made him feel good about himself. The man was all muscle and little talk, and there was a friendship they shared that made Gwaine feel good. He looked forward to his evenings with Percival and Leon, even, as they headed off to the tavern and were charmed by the women that poured them ale.

Yeah: tavern, ale, women, sounded like the things Gwaine needed.

That was until Gwaine spotted Mordred—with his tunic off and breaches tied so tight, Gwaine wondered how the man could bloody breathe. He was engaged in hand to hand combat with none other than Arthur himself and Gwaine's cock swelled up so hard, he was sure he was going to faint.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the baths myself if I have to," Percival said, as he grabbed Gwaine by the waist and hauled him on his shoulders. "You need a good dip in the cold water. Maybe I should take you to the lake instead."

"Perc—" Gwaine whined but he seemed to lose his voice when everyone around him started to laugh and Gwaine noticed that Arthur and Mordred had stopped training to gawk at him. "Fine, leave me at the lake..." he said with a resigned sigh and bowed his head low, embarrassed.

*

"Rough day?"

Gwaine looked up from the water while he was floating about in the lake to find Mordred standing there, looking amused.

"You could say that," he replied and splashed in the water some more. "I needed a swim today. Haven't had much of sleep lately and thought maybe a swim would do me some good."

"How's the water?" Mordred asked.

"Not bad. You should try—" Before Gwaine could finish his sentence, Mordred was stark naked and had jumped in. "Well, then..."

"Oh, it's just the right temperature," Mordred said dipping in and out of the water and looking _satisfied_.

"Seems to suit you well."

Mordred grinned at Gwaine and splashed around some more. "Big plans for the day?"

Gwaine shook his head. "No, I'm supposed to meet Merlin later and then Leon and I are heading over to the tavern to meet the fellows. They want to plan an excursion to get more recruits."

"Right. Making sure the peaceful nation of Camelot stays peaceful," Mordred said thoughtfully.

The sun gleamed in his eyes and the water reflected off his skin. Mordred seemed to glow with the nature around him. Gwaine knew just like Merlin, Mordred had a bit of magic in him, and the man seemed to radiate it in the moment. He'd never revealed it to anyone, so Gwaine didn't question it. Pretended he didn't know about it.

"You should think about joining up some time," Gwaine said. "At the Tavern, I mean."

"Yeah, maybe someday," replied Mordred, before he swam away from Gwaine and went deeper into the lake.

Gwaine watched him for a while before he headed back to the edge and returned to the land. He dressed wondering if Mordred was watching him, but still slightly afraid to catch Mordred doing so. This surprised him more than ever because Gwaine had never been afraid before. Especially not afraid of wanting someone.

When he was fully dried and dressed, he finally turned and caught Mordred coming out of the water. Mordred wasn't as shy as Gwaine had been and didn't seem to care that Gwaine watched him through and through. Gwaine tried to memorise the curves of Mordred's body as he slowly bent down and picked up his clothes.

"So... I'll see you at training tomorrow then," Mordred said, shaking Gwaine's hand as he squeezed Gwaine's shoulder with his other one.

"If I don't see you at the tavern first," Gwaine replied with a wink. He knew Mordred wasn't going to be come to the tavern, but it didn't hurt to remind him.

Mordred bit his lower lip and nodded once before walking away.

As Gwaine watched him go, he had a feeling this wasn't the end of it. Not just yet. And maybe starting tonight, his dreams would change to being taken by _or_ taking on someone new altogether.

* * *


End file.
